War
by Aura da Ottsel
Summary: The teens of Haven City have gotten restless, and go friggin nuts, dividing the city Rated for later chapters R
1. The beginning

War  
  
Haven City; once at the mercy of the metal heads, and of Baron Praxis, was now a peaceful city. Though the metal heads had come very close to destroying the city, it had been fixed up. It had also been three weeks since the defeat of Metal Kor by the hero of the city, Jak. Now he, and his friends, began to adjust to their new life in Haven city. Though, it was not always peaceful, for after the giant celebration, Jak and his friend met an active and hyper teen, Sakura. Life just went over the deep end for them.  
  
It was one of those days, when Sakura got hyper. It was night, about 8:30, and Sakura and a whole bunch of teenagers came over to the Naughty Ottsel, and by now, most of them were drunk of their asses.Though Sakura wasn't that easy to see. Jak just came down, and saw what they were doing. Daxter was also drunk off his ass as well.  
  
"Dax, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm just hanging out with hiccup teens"  
  
Just as Jak was about to pick up Dax, he heard a weird noise.  
  
"I'm the wildest thing in this city!!!!! WOOWHO!!!!! And can someone please pass me a beer, I wanna get drunk!!!!"  
  
Jak saw who was making the sound. It was the teen, Sakura, and she was standing on top of a boy name Beat, some 21 year old junkie who was often drunk. Someone did throw her a beer, but it nailed Beat right in the balls! Next thing Jak knew, Beat toppled, and Sakura fell into the crowd. Jak knew this party was getting out of hand, and he had to stop it. But how? Then, he had an idea. He got up onto the counter.  
  
"Excuse me everyone! Please leave now!! Please leav-"  
  
But before he could finish, Sakura out of nowhere, glomped him. Which was funny. But it ticked Jak right off.  
  
"EVERYONE, GET OUT NOW!!!!"  
  
Everyone did what they were told, and left, but they were pissed. Jak had to help Sakura out of the bar, but he saw that Beat was helping her out. After a few minutes, everyone was gone, and he went up to sleep.  
  
Next Day....  
  
When Jak woke up, and opened his window, he saw that half of Haven City was covered in graffiti. The teens went nuts alright. This was crazy, they got drunk, they left, and they must have been pissed, and they took their anger out on the city. He noticed something on one wall. It said "The war has just begun." Must have been just an empty threat, but considering that they were pissed, they must of meant it. After he got dressed, he went downstairs, and was just leaving the Naughty Ottsel, but he heard Dax.  
  
"Hey Jak, where are you going?"  
  
"Just going to see Ashlelin. Maybe she can sort this out"  
  
And after that, he left. 


	2. The meeting

War Chapter 2  
The meeting  
  
Jak walked among the streets on his way to see Ashlelin. What he saw kind of surprised him. Graffiti was everywhere, and then some of the graffiti was made of blood. The teens went psycho last night. As he approached the palace, he saw several dead guards. Rephrase that the teens went psycho, they were blood thirsty last night. But why? Maybe Ashlelin knew.  
  
After entering the palace, he entered the chamber where Ashlelin was. Ashlelin turned to see him.  
  
"Jak, I was just going to call you."  
  
"Heh, looks like you don't need to then. Ashlelin, do you know what has happened to Haven City?"  
  
"Actually, yes, Jak. Some teens went nuts last night, and a rebellion started, for some odd reason. Maybe they're restless, maybe they hate the city, who knows? All I know is that a lot of people were hurt last night while 5 certain teens went rampant, and rallied the rest of them to kill, and injure. And, earlier today, we caught this. Seems that what happened last night, was only the beginning of something much worse."  
  
Pressing a button, a screen lowered down, and a video started playing. In it, 3 teens were surrounded, but then, they began to kill the Krimzon Guards. Jak recognized one of the teens.  
  
"So, Jak, can you recognize one of them?"  
  
"Yeah, the one with the weird gear on his head...is a boy named Beat. Saw him last night at the Naughty Ottsel. Had a friend on him, Sakura...but where is she???"  
  
"Let's just hope that she wasn't one of the few unlucky teens that were killed as well. Pray she is alive, and maybe she can help us"  
  
Jak didn't believe that she would help.  
  
"I don't really think so, Ashlelin. I guess Beat talked her into the renegade teens. Either that or she is alive, but hiding, and hurt. And maybe Beat is hunting her."  
  
Deep down, though, Jak worried for Sakura's safety. She was younger than him, by maybe 4 or 5 years, and wasn't one to fight. Jak knew though, that Beat was gonna be a problem now. If he succeeded in a rebellion, then Haven City would be in peril. Now, though, Beat was now a deadly threat, and the teens may cause the destruction of Haven City. Either that, or Beat would destroy it with friends on the outside.  
  
"Ashlelin, we may have to kill their leader if this becomes a rebellion. There may be no choice. I just hope that on of Sakura's dear friend isn't their leader. But I have to go. I will see you later. Maybe I will find out who it is, or who is causing the chaos"  
  
A few days later......  
  
Things hadn't gotten any better. The killings had stopped, but nothing else had. And now, the rebellion wasn't going to not happen, it may have been certain. But for now, Jak was uncertain. He decided to go back to Ashlelin. Heading towards the palace, something approached him. A cloaked figure, much like a 14 year old boy, appeared.  
  
"So...you're the one that the leader fears. Maybe I should kill you slowly. Or quick, and painless. It will be decided later. Now I will slaughter you. Prepare to die, Jak." 


	3. The report

"Oh sweet son of a bitch. Kid, Move!"  
  
"I have "orders" to rid of you, so that the..."plans" as they are called, are not halted. These "plans" require either you to help us, or for us to remove you, for good. So you have two choices; join us, or die. You choose now!"  
  
"Well then, I chose nether. Now move, or else, Kid."  
  
The boy just stared at Jak, and sighed.  
  
"Then I will kill you. And then, everything will go according to the plans."  
  
Removing just one hand, Jak saw, that dark eco was dripping from it. His entire hand was dark eco. And Jak knew that if his hand was dark eco, then maybe the rest of his body was made from dark eco.  
  
"This will be fun, causing you pain from such one element that you can absorb."  
  
Springing from that spot, the boy ran at Jak, and swiped at Jak, but missed. But some of the dark eco flew off his hand, and flew at Jak, hitting his glove, and dissolving a small part of it. Swiftly removing his gun, Jak shot the boy in the stomach, and blew him to little puddles of dark eco.  
  
"Well, I'm out of here."  
  
Running past a certain dark eco puddle, Jak noticed a small glowing orb, and saw what it was. A heart. The orb was a human heart, and it was controlling his whole body. Jak just took his morph gun, aimed it at the orb, and pulled the trigger. The orb was blown to pieces, and the dark eco stopped moving.  
  
"I have got to go see Ashlelin, now"  
  
As Jak ran towards the palace, a hidden figure, which had seen the whole thing, ran back to HQ, to report what had happened.  
  
Eventually, the figure got to, and entered the HQ. Walking down a small set of stairs, he went into an elevator, and went down. When he reached the final floor, he exited the elevator; he entered a giant chamber, with long pillars on each side of the blue carpet. Reaching the end of the carpet, he spoke.  
  
"Sir, Swift has failed. He was killed in combat."  
  
"Hmmm....well, this may be harder than I though. I knew, that I never could trust that dark eco freak, but I sent him anyways, maybe just to show "him", he spat the word with hatred "what we are made of." Changing the subject, he asked the boy a question.  
  
"Well, Whip, have you heard from Kite yet?"  
  
"Not yet sir. No report from her yet."  
  
"Well, she should be done now. Her mission was fairly simple: Kill the governance of Haven City, and send the city into turmoil."  
  
"But sir, it is not that simple, unless she snuck into the palace..."  
  
The boy fell silent, as his leader issued another set of commands.  
  
"Whip, proceed with plan number 3: kidnap that boy, Jak's love, hmm....Kiera. Kidnap her, or, find that girl, Sakura. Make sure that she never finds Jak, for she knows too much"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
And with that, the boy left.  
  
The leader turned, and began to speak, but no one was around.  
  
"Finally, my day has come, to rule this pathetic city." 


End file.
